


Modern Conveniences

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: ATF drabble.





	Modern Conveniences

"I can't believe this."

Coming out of the kitchen, a beer in each hand and a bag of chips clenched between his teeth, Vin looked from JD to Buck. "Didn't it start yet?"

"Did you check the batteries?"

JD rolled his eyes. "Of course I did."

Buck gave the remote a sharp rap. "Still won't work. How're we supposed to watch the game if this thing won't work?"

"Why don'tcha just get up and change the channel?"

Both men stared in disbelief.

"Let me try again." JD grabbed the remote out of Buck's hand.

Shaking his head, Vin just sighed.


End file.
